Store and forward network devices such as routers and switches are expected to process data packets at high line speeds of, e.g., 10 Gigabits and higher. In general, the network device should be able to store newly received data packets to a memory structure at a rate at least equal to the arrival time of the packets. In addition, in order to maintain system throughput without dropping data packets, packets should be removed from the memory and transmitted at the packet arrival rate.